sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuuki Ririan
is one of the protagonists of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series. Ririan is a quite popular and reliable girl, who always does her best to help these who need her support. She is a girl with a strong will power, who is pretty strong in general, and is generally kind towards everyone. She tends to load too many duties on her shoulders and sometimes needs to be reminded of taking care for herself as well. Ririan enjoys being around animals, which might have come from her voluntary work at her parents’ ranch. When the ranch was attacked by Brank in the third episode, Ririan’s courage and will power was recognized by Jaune, the Bijousha of the golden rainbow. Together with Jaune’s powers, Ririan was able to transform into Guardian Angel Ampere, the angel of electricity. With her new powers, Ampere was able to protect the animals living at the ranch and defeated the monster. Ririan has not only confidence in herself, but also believes in the strength of others. She may say , a lot in order to cheer on others. Basic Information *'Full name:' Yuuki, Ririan *'In Japanese:' 優黄りりあん (ゆうき りりあん) *'Alias:' N/A *'Nickname:' Lys, Ri/Li, Ricchi *'Birthdate:' November 11th *'Birthplace:' Hisakata, Toyama (Japan) *'Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Height:' 1.60 m (5″3) *'Weight:' 60.1 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 Fears and Dreams Due to her work at her parent’s ranch, Ririan is used to be around animals. She has no problems with the most creatures wandering around this world. However, even an animal friend like Ririan has one animal she wears: Ririan is terribly afraid of snakes. She gets dizzy even from the thought of seeing one and might hide behind someone else in case she actually gets to see one. She feels similar about being around worms or other animals without legs, that aren’t fish. But that’s not her only fear. She also seems to be afraid of everything considered as “supernatural”. Ririan is the kind of person who prefers to rely on logic and the laws of nature and thus might freak a little when supernatural stuff happens around her. However, after being a magical girl for several years, she has gotten used to crazy stuff happening around her. Since she was a toddler, Ririan had always thought that taking over the ranch one day would be her dream. She was so fixated on that goal, she never dared to think twice about her future and just accepted the way she found. However, after she and her friends met Momozaki Rikka , and especially after she started to build a relationship with Chris, Ririan started to doubt her decision. At first, her doubts were only minor but as soon as Chris mentioned his sister living in America and wondered if she ever tried something crazy, like acting, Ririan’s doubts grew. She suddenly got curious in acting and standing on stage and so she decided to join the local Torigoe Theater without telling anyone. Neither her friends, nor her family knew. The only one who knew was Chris. Ririan developed to connect happiness and joy with standing on stage and now is doing her best to become a real actress one day. Skills *'Athletic skills:' Ririan is a strong girl with good stamina. She is very athletic and can challenge almost any of the top athletes of her school. However, Ririan doesn’t care much about her sports reputation, she keeps living the healthy and athletic live style in order to be a better help around the ranch. Later, she also added that it might be a good start of her future career. Even though Ririan is no member of any sports clubs, she practices Tennis a lot. Whenever the tennis team is in a pinch, Ririan is happy to help them out. *'Academic skills:' Ririan’s overall grades are average; she may have good and bad grades. The subjects she scores very good grades are science and English, two subject she just masters without being too focused on studying. However, Ririan’s English merely meets the standard of her school and cannot be compared to the English of someone who is used to speaking it all day long. History Yuuki Ririan had been living with her family at the Hoshizora Ranch since she could remember. She had always been working with the animals and had always enjoyed the time she spent with them. Even back then, she was a happy-go-lucky child. She dreamed of being together with the animals forever, which was the root of her original dream. Ririan grew up as an only child, when she was actually the second born child of her family. Her older brother, Yuuki Kazuki, passed away one year before she was born. Before he died, Kazuki was infected by a yet unknown disease which wasn’t well known back then. Ririan’s parents still mourn their loss and are always worried that Ririan might meet the same fate as Kazuki, thus they were always very careful around her, especially when she had fallen sick. However, Ririan never suffered from the same disease as her brother and has built a strong immune system by now. Physical Appearance Appearance Ririan has long, blonde colored hair which she has tied up into a ponytail. Her ponytail is usually held by an either orange or red colored band. Ririan has full bangs which cover her eyebrows but not her eyes. When opened, her hair reaches over her shoulders and appears to be a bit shorter when tied up. Her eyes are also yellow colored. In the second half of the series, Ririan slightly changed her hairstyle. Instead of having her hair tied up into a ponytail, she now has a small part of them tied into two buns held by red ribbons each. The remaining hair is kept opened. In terms of height form Ririan, who is 1.60 m (5″3) tall, and Ema the average of the team. Clothing Style Fitting the image she provides, Ririan likes to wears more mature clothes that are neither too cute nor too revealing. She likes to wear simple, yet pretty clothes and doesn’t bother about wearing pants or skirts. The things she mostly cares about are if the clothes are comfortable and if they fit the “Yuuki Ririan” she wants to be. Her favorite colors are white and gold, and also prefers to wear tops in these colors, but usually is opened to wear any color. Outfits In the first two seasons, Ririan wears a yellow colored dress with thin sleeves which she wears underneath a white colored jacket. This jacket only reaches down to her chest and whose sleeves end above her elbows. She wears pale yellow colored stockings and brown colored shoes. She is usually seen carrying a white bag with pink and blue highlights with her. During winter she wears a big, dark red colored cardigan underneath which she wears a white top. She wears dark blue colored skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. In the latter two seasons, Ririan wears a frilly, white colored, sleeveless top, which has golden trims. As the top doesn't completely cover her body, she usually wears a black top without sleeves underneath it. Ririan wears the white top underneath a chocolate brown colored jacket. She wears dark brown hot pants, and has a chain of golden colored beads tied around her hips. She wears simple black pumps. During winter, she wears a big, black colored sweater with pale yellow trims. Two hearts are drawn into the center of the sweater. One heart is yellow while the other one is white colored. She wears long, white colored pants and brown colored boots. The upper part of the boots consists of pale brown faux fur. Around her neck, she wears a big, orange-yellow colored shawl. While attending middle school, Ririan wears the official uniform for girls of the Private Southern Lights Academy. The uniform consists of a grey-ish white blouse, which has puffy sleeves, with a dark green sailor-style collar. A purple ribbon is tied around her neck and she is wearing a dark grey, almost black colored skirt with white buttons. Inside the school’s building, she wears dark blue colored penny loafers for shoes with white stockings that each have a green stripe at the top. The winter uniform is identical, with the only difference being the blouse, which is long sleeved in winter. The girls are also allowed to wear a black blazer, whose color fit with the color of the skirt. When leaving the house, they have special coats during winter. Special Outfits General Information Personality Yuuki Ririan is a quite popular girl, who is well known around her school. She is known to be a strong girl who is ready to help those in need. Ririan has a big heart and would never back down from helping others. A lot of fellow students appreciate her strength as she can carry boxes and other heavy stuff that the other girls can’t even think of lifting. Ririan is a really good friend, who puts her friends in first position. She always considers helping others is her one priority. However, since a lot of people know about Ririan’s attitude, everyone always comes to Ririan when they need help and Ririan gladly agrees to support them. Due to that, her timetable is usually stuffed with everyone’s needs. Though she realizes how busy she is all the time, Ririan just can’t stop accepting to help others. She needs to be reminded of others to calm down and say “no” by times. Ririan is also a very opened girl, who is happy to hear people out. Whether it’s their worries or something that makes them happy. She is always there for those who need someone to talk to. She is very kind and usually gentle. However, there’s also a whole different side of Ririan. The side is a pure joke star who likes to make jokes in order to cheer others up. She can be quite sarcastic and knows how to protect her if she gets into a tease-argument. She tends to make silly jokes that not everyone might understand, and might end up teasing others as well. Just like her friend Minotori Ema, Ririan tends to act like an older sister around their friends, who cares a lot for them but also knows how to tell them off. On one side, Ririan may appear serious and organized, but on the other, she is a playful child who likes to enjoy her days the fullest. During her first real conversation with Chris, Ririan showed that she knows how to talk to a potential customer. After she collapsed in the first season, Ririan realized she had to step down from her “I want to help everyone” plan and started to give herself a bit more freedom from any responsibilities. During these times, she either listens to music, reads a nice book or cares for her animals – which she doesn’t consider as work as she loves being around them. She might also to on a trip with her horse named Zebra. Additionally to all mentioned points, Ririan has shown to be a pretty emotional girl. While Ririan usually shows to have a calm and collected aura, she may also burst out in tears, blush out of embarrassment or get scared like a cat. Her mood and emotions always depend on the situation. She and her friends were confronted by Valhalla, she suddenly become a lost child who didn’t want to lose her brother again. However, due to her sense of responsibility, she accepted that she had no other choice than letting go of him. Other than that, Ririan can be very courageous and protective. She will do whatever it takes to protect her friends, her family or anyone else that’s important to her. Relationships Ririan has a quite close relationship with her mother Yuuki Tomone and her father Yuuki Utsugi, who own the ranch she lives at, the Hoshizora Ranch. Her parents have told her early about Kazuki and she thus knows how much they care for her and how worried they are about her well-being. However, even though she does understand it, Ririan finds them being worried about her quite worrisome. Ririan’s best friend is a girl named Tachibana Amber, who lives almost next doors. Ririan had known Amber since they were children; in the past, she’d always visit the Tropica just to see if Amber’s got time to play with her. Up to today, these two have a good dynamic as friends and know each other better than anyone else could. Etymology Yuuki - Yuuki is an average Japanese surname which can have several meanings. Ririan’s last name comes from meaning “excellent” or “good”, combined with meaning “yellow”. Yuuki can be translated as “good yellow” or “excellent yellow”. However, Yuuki can also mean “courage” or “valor” if written with 勇気. Either way, Yuuki is an obvious reference to her alter ego, who holds the power of the golden rainbow and represents the yellow color. Her alter ego is also known as the angel of strength. Ririan - Ririan possibly comes from the Western name Lilian which is usually said to be connected with the “Lily of the valley”https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liliane, a well known flower which stands for “purity” in the language of flowers.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hanakotoba Li/Lys - Li/Ri and Lys are Ririan’s nicknames which all come from shortening her name. In addition, Lys is the French word for Lily. Riicchi - is a nickname for Ririan that is only used by Amber. Yuuki Ririan: Discography The character Yuuki Ririan is voiced by the Japanese voice actress Iida Riho, who has provided several image and character songs for her. These songs either appear in Ririan's featured episodes or are released within the vocal albums of the series. The songs provided for Ririan are either solos, sung by Iida Riho alone, or are duets/group songs along with other characters. Solo Songs * : Ririan's first character song produced for the first season of the series. It is featured in the first vocal album released for the season. * : Ririan's second character song produced for the first season of the series. It is featured in the second vocal album released for the season. * : Ririan's third character song, yet first character song produced for the second season of the series. It is featured in the first vocal album released for the season. *'Spotlights': Ririan's fourth character song, yet second song produced for the second season. It is featured in the second vocal album released for the season. * : Ririan's fifth character song, yet first song produced for the third season. It is featured in the second vocal album released for the season. * : Ririan's sixth character song, yet second song produced for the third season. It is featured special Chirstmas album released for the season. * : Ririan's seventh character song, yet first song produced for the fourth season. It is featured in the first vocal album released for the season. Duets & Group Songs * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the main characters of the first season. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the main characters of the first season. It appears in the second vocal album. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : A group song performed by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky series. * : Cover of the opening song of the fourth season provided by the voice actresses of the eight protagonists. Trivia *Ririan could be represented by the white anemone, which means "sincere" in the language of flowers. *Ririan's family has its roots in South Florida and Japan. *Ririan is quite bad at singing. *In the German adaption of the Series, Ririan's name was Westernized to "Lilian". References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters